The Legend of Arctnora - Episode 1
by SentinelOfWords
Summary: After Lant's brother dies under mysterious circumstances and he inherits an estate in the center of the region, other people begin vanishing and strange Pokémon are being spotted on the outskirts of the city. Will he be able to solve the mystery and prote
1. The Icy Plains of Arctnora

He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead using his arm. He let out a sigh and his breath left a cloud in front of his face. The sun now hung high in the sky, illuminating the tundra lands of Arctnora. At one time this had been a place teaming with both people and Pokémon, but now it was uninhabited. A chilling wind blew against him as he became aware of footsteps behind him.

"Hello Jonathan, you had something you wanted me to look at," said a man in a white lab coat as he approached. He was young, perhaps in his early thirties. He had a brown mustache, blue eyes, and wore thin framed black glasses. His dark blonde hair blew into an untidy mess as the wind kicked up once again. A name tag on his lab coat read: Griffithii Larch.

"Ah, Professor Larch. I didn't know you were coming today," Jonathan responded. Larch smiled.

"Some prior engagements canceled on me, so I thought I'd come early. Is that a problem," Larch asked. Jonathan chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not Professor, I'm glad you made it. If you'll look at the dig site you'll see that we've uncovered a great number of relics and fossils here. We've also found keystones, mega stones, and some strange stones that give off the same radiation signatures as occupied Poké Balls," Jonathan explained and held out a small clear stone. Larch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my, this appears to be the same kind of stone as had been in Sir Aaron's staff," Larch exclaimed.

"You mean Sir Aaron of Rota, the legendary Lucario trainer who lived long ago," Jonathan asked. Larch nodded his head.

"The one and the same. Many Arctnoren texts have detailed these stones and yet none have been unearthed that remain functional save for the one in Sir Aaron's staff. These stones are predecessors of our modern day Poké ball, or so the ancient writings suggest. I wonder if these are still functional," Larch mused.

"If anyone could figure out how to work them it would be you Professor. If you wouldn't mind, would you be willing to tell me what you know about this region's history," Jonathan asked. Larch sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know anything, we only have theories about the Arctnoren histories because nothing is verifiable, that said a great number of old legends have been unearthed and I would be happy to share those with you," Larch offered.

"Oh that would be fantastic, shall we begin today? My lunch break is coming up in just under an hour," Jonathan responded excitedly. Professor Larch laughed.

"In that case you're buying! I'll meet you at lunch then," Larch responded. They shook hands and each went about their business. A little less than an hour later Larch found himself in a makeshift lodge sipping on his favorite hot beverage. He set down his steaming mug as Jonathan approached with lunch menus.

"Hello professor, I didn't take you for one who drank coffee," Jonathan said. Larch shook his head.

"I don't, but I do enjoy hot cocoa from time to time," Larch said. Jonathan sat down across from him and handed over one of the menus. Before long they had placed their orders.

"So professor, how complete is this legend you are about to tell me," Jonathan asked as Larch sipped on his cocoa.

"Hmmm… It depends on where in the legend we are, it is a long legend and will require more than one sitting to recount it, that said it is actually a legend comprised of stories and those stories are relatively complete, some even remarkable so, even detailing weather and such. That said the scientific community is unsure of the order for most of the stories, but I will do my best to recount them in an order that seems logical," Larch said. Jonathan placed his elbows on the table and his chin in the palms of his hands and smiled politely. Larch smiled.

"My my, aren't we eager, but I don't think our waitress is as interested in my story, not while she's holding our food anyhow," Larch said. Jonathan turned to see that the waitress was indeed holding their food.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, did we keep you waiting long," Jonathan asked. The waitress chuckled and set their food down.

"No, only a few seconds really. I just figured I would wait for a pause so I didn't interrupt anyone. Honestly I didn't think either of you two saw me but apparently the professor did," the waitress said.

"Well thank you miss, that is kind of you to wait. We'll probably be a good long while so feel free to bring the check whenever," Larch said. The waitress smiled.

"Of course professor, thank you. I'll be back to check on you guys later then," the waitress said. She waved good bye and left. The professor, who had ordered the soup of the day and a salad promptly sampled both. He smiled then turned his attention back on Jonathan who was taking a bite out of a local specialty sandwich that seemed almost too big to hold.

"So Jonathan, were you aware that the Arctnora region has a legendary hero," the professor asked him. Jonathan shook his head no then swallowed.

"Well now you do, however the heroes name is somewhat debated as manuscripts unearthed refer to him by several. For our purposes I'll simply refer to him as Lant, which would be not only the easiest of the names to pronounce but also the name used in the first manuscript discovered that tells this tale. All the tales unearthed roughly agree on a few key point of his appearance, he had black or very dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and was of average height though that would mean average height back then and we are not sure how close to a modern average he would be. He often wore a black cloak that shaded his face and always carried a means of defending himself. He worked as a mercenary, you do recall what a mercenary is right," Larch asked suddenly. Jonathan nodded.

"Weren't mercenaries professional soldiers for hire? They were sometimes called sellswords too right," Jonathan asked.

"Precisely, though sellsword was a derogatory term. Mercenaries were looked down upon because they were perceived as disloyal. How could you trust someone who could be paid to turn on you? That meant they generally lacked honor, or at least were perceived as such. But that is what makes the legend interesting. It is quite unusual for a mercenary to be hailed as a hero through generations. But we'll get to that in due time for now we'll visit what is likely the first of Lant's journeys into this land," the professor said. As he spoke Jonathan tried to envision the ancient world the professor was painting for him as the time ticked on by.


	2. Lant

The sun beat down on the wintertime landscape of the Arctnora region just south of the central city, Candor. A skarmory briefly eclipsed the sun, casting a larger than life shadow over the small dirt road and the wagon upon it. It was a simple wagon covered in plain white fabric pulled by several ponytas. As it gently rumbled along, Pokémon would occasionally dart across the road in front or behind of it. Inside the wagon it was dark, though not so dark that one couldn't see. A man sat in the back of the wagon among various goods that were to be delivered to the central city. He wore a black hooded cloak that shaded his face so you couldn't see his eyes. A blue gallade was asleep next to him, leaning on his shoulder and drooling a little. Another passenger, a woman, sat across from him. A small but sharp jolt rocked the wagon as it went over what was probably a rock. Though the shock was sudden and unexpected gallade didn't wake up, though it did begin snoring. The woman chuckled.

"My, that poor thing must be exhausted to have slept through that," the woman commented to the silent stranger. He looked over at gallade and smiled then sighed, forming a mist in front of them.

"Perhaps, but he's always been a sound sleeper," he responded after a few moments. The woman smiled, relieved that the awkwardly silent trip was now seeming to take a better turn.

"Well good for him, though I imagine the drooling must get old," she said.

"Heh I suppose it does, but someday I won't have him to drool on me, then I know I'll miss it," he said.

"Gallades live a comparable time to us, you two could be together for a good long time yet," she said. The stranger shook his head.

"Perhaps normally but in our line of work… Never mind," the stranger said cryptically.

"Your line of work eh? Are you a soldier," she asked. For a few moments the awkward silence resumed.

"Something like that," he said. She smiled a satisfied grin, closed her eyes and nodded.

"So you're an assassin then," she asked. The stranger looked surprised, though it was hard to tell with his face shaded.

"No, I'm a mercenary. You are not carrying death in your wagon. I don't take assassination contracts unless I absolutely have to, which is never… Hopefully," he said.

"Heh, I figured. I just wanted to see how you'd react. In any case why are you traveling to Candor? Are you on contract now," she asked him.

"You ask a lot of questions… But no, I'm looking for contracts. Any ideas where I could start," he asked.

"Well once we get into town you could ask the local roamer's union," she replied. The strange man stared at her for a moment.

"Roamer's Union? What's that," he asked.

"Oh right you're a foreigner aren't you? The Roamer's Union can be found in every major city and many smaller ones. We have many traveling knights in training and such so the Roamer's Union takes the problems of the common folk to them. You can find all sorts of jobs: search and rescue, brigand apprehension, and even farmhand help for jobs that require extra muscle," she explained.

"I see, where could I find one in Candor," he asked. She shrugged and shook her head.

"A thousand apologies stranger, but I've never been to Candor before, only cities nearby, but the local guards will point you in the right direction if you ask. If you have a mercenary card from a guild they should accept that at the Union too by the way," she explained.

"Oi, we're almost at Candor, if any yez got loose belongings yez best see they is not loose much longer. Don't want it mixed up with the rest of me cargo y'hear," said the man up front with the ponytas.

"Heh, now he's a character. By the way, I never got your name," she asked the stranger. He looked at her for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Call me Lant," he said.


	3. Lonesome of Candor

The morning sun greeted her eyes as the cold air washed away the remnants of her dream. She was tucked away in an alley between two buildings near the southern gate of the city. She pulled the old banner that was serving as her blanket off of her, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Everyday money changers worked the gates until sunset, making this an excellent place for an orphan to pick up lost coins at the end of the day. The city had no orphanage, as there weren't enough to warrant one so this was how she had to live. She peeked her head out from the alley to look at the gate. The gate was being raised as a wagon was being brought in. She watched a man with a beautiful blue gallade step out from the wagon. He showed what appeared to be a roamer's card to the guard. The guard drew back in surprise, barked an order at one of his fellow guards and then pointed him towards the union. She stepped out from the alley and into the street knowing he would soon be heading her way.

"Come on gallade, let's go make ourselves known shall we," Lant asked his still somewhat drowsy Pokémon. Gallade yawned and nodded and they both began walking towards the girl.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any food? I have some money I could pay you with," she asked him as she extended a few copper coins to him in the palm of her hand. Lant stopped and looked at her. She was perhaps ten years old, she had unkempt long brown hair, and wore a simple tan dress that had many patches sewn into it. On her feet were simple leather saddles. She had a small scar on her right arm just below the shoulder. Her pale blue eyes regarded him with a certain desperateness that he had seen only a few times before. He smiled.

"Put the money away girl, save it for when you need it. Here are a few rations I had on me," he said, handing her a few pieces of hardtack from a satchel that hung on a belt beneath his cloak. She took the food and bowed respectfully.

"Th-thank you sir," she said, then took off. He watched her as he left.

"Gallade," gallade asked him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Indeed Gallade, why? Why must a child need to beg for food in a city so rich it has no need of an orphanage," he asked. Gallade crossed its arms and closed its eyes.

"Gall…" Gallade mused curiously. A sudden scream caught their attention. Gallade and Lant looked at each other and nodded, then simultaneously they dashed off in the direction of the scream. Not far away the girl struggled against a man who had her by the arm. The hardtack Lant had given her moments ago was on the ground between them along with what few copper coins she had.

"Well well well… How did the little thief get food and money hm? Did she steal it by chance," the man said. He was tall and muscular with scars on his arms and face. He had clearly seen a few too many brawls.

"Let me go, I found those coins last night by the south gate and a traveler gave me the food. I haven't stolen anything in weeks," she pleaded. The ruffian laughed.

"The thief is a liar too eh? Did you forget about your brand little thief," the thug asked her. She didn't respond but merely grunted as she tried to wrest free of his grip. He pulled her sleeve up her right arm revealing that what Lant thought was just a small scar was actually a burned in brand in the shape of a jailer's key.

"That's right, the jailer says you're a thief, and you're supposed to make sure that brand is clearly visible," he shouted and tore the sleeve so she couldn't hide the brand anymore.

"And now look, this traveler that supposedly gave you the food is here to reclaim his stolen goods," the thug sneered.

"Unhand her," Lant said. The thug immediately turned his attention to Lant.

"Excuse me? Was I not just defending your honor," The thug asked threateningly.

"The girl spoke truthfully, I gave her that food. She offered to pay and I refused. Now release her at once," Lant said. The brigand laughed at him.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me? You," the thug asked viciously. Lant removed his cloak and tossed it aside revealing black, light steel armor that glistened in the sun. Strapped to his back were two silver swords with golden hilts. Attached to the end of each hilt was a long strip of magenta fabric. His blue Gallade stepped in next to him and stood on guard. The thug growled in frustration.

"A southern mercenary huh? Didn't think any of you'd ever get the nerve to come up here. You two was made for each other," he said as he released the girl. She instantly ran over to Lant and stood behind him.

"Mark my words southern mongrel, this isn't the last you've heard from me," the thug said as he turned to leave. Lant smirked.

"Figures he leaves as soon as I show some steel. He was a coward. Are you alright child," he asked her. She hesitantly let go of his leg and nodded her head.

"Y-yes. Thank you sir, but why did you come help me," she asked him.

"Is your innocence not reason enough," he asked. She looked away from him towards the ground and shifted her weight nervously.

"For most people here it wouldn't be," she mumbled. Lant chuckled.

"Well I'm not from around here, so I guess I'm not like these people," he said. Gallade walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at the Pokemon and it handed her several copper coins. Apparently it had picked up what the thug caused her to drop.

"Oh… Thanks," she said somberly, still shaken by the encounter.

"It would be dangerous for you to be alone after this. Someone like him will probably be around waiting for you to be alone after what just happened. Why don't you tag along with me today, child," Lant asked her. She looked up at him in shock.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a burden. Please, it would be best if you just forgot about me, really," she protested. Lant chuckled.

"You wouldn't be a burden child, in fact you know that lay of the city better than I do, you might actually be quite helpful. In return I'll see to it you are well fed and have a decent place to sleep tonight. Does that sound fair to you," he asked her. She looked up at him in shock as he extended his hand. She knew he didn't need a guide, and could certainly do better than her, yet for some reason he was offering this. Did he really care that much about a girl he'd never even met, or was there a more sinister reason behind his offer? She stood there not knowing what to do, when his Gallade took her arm and raised it to his hand. She looked at it and it nodded at her reassuringly. She took Lant's hand and he grasped hers. He smiled kindly at her.

"My name is Lant. What is yours, child," he asked her.

"M-my name… My name is Elarna," she responded shyly.


	4. Home

"Um Lant? Where are we going exactly? If you wanted to go to the inn you should have gone down the last street," Elarna asked him as he guided her through the crowds by the arm. They had already passed the Roamer's Union and now were only a short distance from the upper class northern end of the city. He stopped at the crossroad and looked at her with a smile on his face, then pointed east at a large estate with Lampent statues adorning it's entry gate.

"There, the De Lampent estate is our destination," he said to her with a smile. She pulled her hand away from him and began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Um, that place isn't open to the public and especially not to me. I'm even less welcome there than anywhere else," she said. Lant raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Did something happen," he asked her. Her face flushed red as she became noticeably more uncomfortable.

"Well, um… I might have assisted a break in there a few months ago. I needed food and I was promised a good deal of it if I kept look out," she replied. Lant smiled warmly then took Elarna's hand.

"Come Elarna, I think you'll find your more welcome than you think," he said to her with a smirk. It was that smirk, that "I know something you don't" attitude that convinced her. She hesitantly nodded. They were still several blocks away so she decided to ask him a question.

"So if you're a mercenary, why aren't you headed to the Roamer's Union," she asked him.

"I never said I wasn't going there, only that the De Lampent estate is our first stop today," he explained. That satisfied her curiosity and she instead turned her attention to figuring out an escape route in case the need arose. She didn't have long though as they approached the gate.

"Both of you halt! What are you doing showing your face here child? You are a bold if not foolish thief to think you can walk in the front," the guard said to her, all but ignoring Lant.

"Ahem! Guardsman, my name is Lant De Lampent, the girl is my guide. I have come here to collect the estate my late brother left to me," Lant announced. The guard snapped his attention to Lant as he produced his mercenary card.

"M-milord De Lampent, a million apologies. Had I known it was you… But wait, this girl burglarized the estate a few months back. Surely you do not wish her to see inside? That would be giving her a map," the guard exclaimed. Lant waved his hand dismissively.

"So be it. If I give her a map then a map she shall have. I am bringing this child into my home, stand aside or better yet, go get the estate manager so I can get the legalities dealt with," Lant commanded. The guard snapped off a salute and handed Lant a key, then left. Lant looked down at Elarna who was staring at the place the guard was standing as though in a daze. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"Are you still with me Elarna? Are you all right," he asked her. She looked up at him with shock in her eyes.

"Wh-what did you mean when you said you're bringing me into your home," she asked him, still not quite grasping that he was the noble who was to inherit the late Valor De Lampent's estate. Lant chuckled.

"Well it starts with us walking through the door. Shall we," he asked her. She nodded hesitantly and he once again took her hand. He used the key the guard had given him and opened the gate, locking it behind him and Elarna once hey passed through. Elarna stared around at the elegantly manicured gardens that flanked the walkway to the mansion as they walked. Once they were close enough she could see several people looking at them through the windows, pointing and talking to each other. She and Lant stopped at the door and Lant knocked. A few moments later and the doors opened and a servant dressed in black formal wear greeted them.

"Greeting Master Lant and to you as well young miss. Please come in," the servant said. His voice was calm and smooth and his kind eyes held a reassuring gaze when he looked at Elarna. They entered into what was essentially an open courtyard. Several Pokémon and squires were training. Lant's blue Gallade appeared as though from nowhere and began watering around, taking in the sights.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Calvin and I served as a butler for the late Lord Valor De Lampent. Allow me to welcome you Master Lant and young miss to the De Lampent Estate. Is milord still familiar with the grounds or will you require assistance," he asked. Lant chuckled.

"Well met Calvin! No I am not familiar with the grounds. The last time I was here was probably twenty years ago. And I admit you are a new face," Lant replied. Calvin closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Alas milord, I began work here a few years after your last visit, though my former Lord Valor De Lampent did have a portrait of you in his bedroom until his rather untimely demise," Calvin said. Lant flushed red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gah, he kept that thing this long? I still can't believe he got me to pose for that thing. Please tell me it's not still hanging up anywhere," Lant asked.

"Hmm… I'm afraid it is no longer in the estate as it was sadly stolen in a break in a few months ago," Calvin said then looked at Elarna.

"The same one in fact that you were involved in young miss. Incidentally I am glad to see you retain your arm after that incident. Those of us here were informed otherwise," Calvin said. She looked down and away. Lant cleared his throat.

"What do you mean Calvin? What were you told," Lant asked.

"We were informed that her arm had been… Ah, removed shall we say, as punishment for her role in the robbery," Calvin said grimly. Lant raised an eyebrow in curiosity then looked down at Elarna. She was clutching her arm so tight the sin under her fingers had turned white.

"I was supposed to lose it. Instead the jailer branded me and… Fabricated proof of me losing my arm," she said.

"He fabricated…" Calvin began to ask but Lant cleared his throat.

"Don't ask how Calvin. I've dealt with jailer cover ups before and you don't want to know. It is something she should have never seen," Lant interrupted. Calvin stared at him in shock.

"M-my apologies milord. I did not I tend to be insensitive… In any case were you intending to have the young miss stay the night," he asked.

"Yes, perhaps a good deal longer… But first things first, she needs food and so do I… And she needs some warm clothes as well" Lant commanded. Calvin bowed respectfully.

"Of course my lord, I shall see it done at once," Calvin responded and then left to carry out his task. Elarna looked up at Lant.

"Um… Lant? When you said a good deal longer, what did you mean," she asked him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, ask yourself how long you'd like to stay and you'll have your answer," Lant responded.

"So… I can stay as long as I want? And you'll take care of me," she asked a hint of hope glistening in her eyes. Lant chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Precisely. You could live here forever if you wanted," Lant responded as Gallade approached from behind. Tears began to form in Elarna's eyes.

"But… Wouldn't I be a burden to you Lant? Won't I get in the way? You don't really want me here do you," she asked him, trying not break down. Lant sighed.

"No, you would not be a burden, I've got more than enough money to take care of you indefinitely even if I never worked again because of this inheritance. Neither would you be in the way. I do want you here… And there's one other thing I would like, if you were to deem me worthy," he said to her. She looked up at him. Though he was kneeling down, he was still a little taller than she was. His Gallade was also kneeling down next to him and a small crowd of servants had gathered around them.

"If you were to find me worthy, would you call me father," he asked her. The question struck her like hammer, and she finally broke down.


	5. Gone Missing

The sun had set and some guards were busily wrapping up for the day as a mercenary from the Roamer's Union passed through. He was dressed in a brown cloak and had a Honedge with him. He passed by the guard station but no one was there except for an old man when he got there.

"Excuse me young man? Are you in a hurry," the old man asked him. The mercenary stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to get to my destination before the sun rises, so I'm very rushed, please excuse me," the mercenary said then continued south. The old man chuckled at the gate.

"If your in such a hurry then you might never get there. I hope you won't be… Missing," the best old man said as he dissolved into the darkness. No sooner was he gone than the torches came back to life revealing that where once the guards had been, there were now only piles of weapons and armor.

To be continued...


	6. More to come!

**Hey all! I am pleased to report that episode two is now in the works! That said the project is fluid and I welcome feedback or suggestions! I will update this page with a link when the new project is complete. Until next time!**

 **\- SentinelOfWords**


End file.
